


Admiring Eyes

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Power Imbalance, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Alex is on display for Roger.





	Admiring Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet fills the "power dynamics" square for Trope Bingo, and is based upon a dialogue prompt from [this list](https://well-im-whumped.tumblr.com/post/176059470499/control-starters).

“Undress,” Roger commands, holding out a box. “I have bought you new clothes.”

“Undress, sir?” Alex repeats, rising from his desk. “Right here?”

“Of course.” Roger sounds politely puzzled. “You have no reason to be modest with me, do you?”

“I suppose not,” Alex agrees. Roger has, after all, done quite a bit more than _look_ at him unclothed.

As Alex unlaces and discards his tunic, Roger murmurs, “Not so quickly,” and chuckles in approval when Alex takes his time with his shirt. The words, “Turn away from me and lower your breeches,” summon a familiar pulse of arousal; he’s glad that the marks on his back, and lower, have faded almost completely. “Don’t deny how much you like to show off,” Roger continues. “You will shine as brightly as any of my jewels at tonight’s banquet.”

The other squires have called Alex “show-off” before, ruffling his hair and nudging him with their elbows. Whether or not they were complimenting him, he’s always chosen to act as if they were. From Roger, such words mean something far more intimate, and Alex doubts that his friends would ever understand.

He dresses carefully in the new silks and velvets, and, with an irresistible smile, Roger leans forward to fasten the last button on his collar.


End file.
